Yuri and the Bear
Yuri and the Bear'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-october-2016-premiere-info.5565571/ is the 17th episode of the second season of ''We Bare Bears and the 43rd episode overall. Synopsis While living alone in the arctic, baby Ice Bear meets a mysterious man who helps him survive the frigid environment. Plot In the arctic, Baby Ice Bear is seen coming out of the snow, and after finding a bird, tries to hunt it for food. Baby Ice Bear misses the bird, then sees a bunch of hunters coming and burrows himself to escape. He later finds a tent and curiously enters it after smelling something inside. He traces the scent to a pot boiling on the stove and opens it to find what seems to be beef stew, but then hears a vehicle approach. The tent's owner, a Russian survivalist named Yuri, walks in and Ice Bear hides under the bed, but he almost immediately finds him, thinking that he is a rat. He dodges his attacks until he trips on the chair and injures his leg. Ice Bear goes up to assist him by giving him his bandages, but the man is still mad at him for trespassing on his property. Yuri demands Ice Bear to leave but relents when he sees the hunters passing by his tent, understanding the situation. Yuri relaxes on his chair and asks Ice Bear to bring him some tea off the shelf, but he doesn't know what Yuri is talking about, so he explains to him what it looks like. As Yuri is preparing his tea, Ice Bear spots a treasure chest and begins to open it, but Yuri firmly shuts it, telling him it's none of his business. After calming down, Yuri and Ice Bear begin to get along and he decides to let Ice Bear live with him in exchange for doing chores by learning how to use axes, chopping wood, and cooking food. Aside from letting Ice Bear help him from chores, Yuri also teaches him Russian literature and knitting. As "A Song Under The Arc Of The Bell" plays in the montage, Yuri and Ice Bear grow closer working together to help survive the cold. One day, Yuri leaves Ice Bear in charge of the tent while he goes out for wood. Ice Bear opens the chest to look inside and discovers a family photo that consists of Yuri, his wife, and daughter and closes the chest before Yuri gets back. When Yuri returns, he wonders what Ice Bear is up to as he's just sweeping and whistling. Deciding to ignore this, Yuri and Ice Bear settle in for the night and sleep. Later on, Ice Bear decides to make Yuri a present and carves a wooden horse identical to his daughter's in the photo. After a game of cards, with Ice Bear ending the game with four diamonds and Yuri appraising him for winning. Ice Bear then shows Yuri his special present he made for him, but Yuri is shocked and wants to know where he got it from. Ice Bear shows him his family picture and Yuri realizes that Ice Bear opened the chest and starts to get angry with him for opening it when he already told him never to. Ice Bear gets scared by Yuri's sudden change of mood and accidentally drops the picture on the floor and the frame breaks. Enraged, Yuri snaps at Ice Bear and rejects the toy horse, yelling at the cub to get out of the tent. Heartbroken by his parental figure's words, Ice Bear begins to cry and starts to walk away, only to step into a trap where the hunters set, alerting them to try to kill him. Meanwhile, Yuri is sadly fixated on the photo and begins to feel remorseful for what he said to Ice Bear. But when he hears the hunters coming for Ice Bear, decides to go out and save him from being poached by them, freeing him from the trap and they flee on his snowmobile with Ice Bear cuddled up in Yuri's arms. Unfortunately, the snowmobile's engine dies, forcing them to continue on foot, eventually being cornered between the ocean and the hunters. Having no other means of escape, Yuri resorts to sending Ice Bear away into the sea by chopping the ice with his axe and a piece sets off with Ice Bear on it so the hunters can't get him. Yuri leaves to go back to the tent while Ice Bear begins to cry over the loss of his beloved owner as he stares at Yuri's axe. Back at the tent, Yuri picks up the toy horse Ice Bear made and starts to miss him, regretfully resigning to live by himself again. Deciding to come to terms with the past, he puts his family picture down on his nightstand and puts the toy horse beside it, while Ice Bear wipes his tears away as he puts a brave appearance and holds up Yuri's axe as the episode ends. Features Characters * Ice Bear * Yuri (debut) * The Hunter (debut) * The Hunter's Henchmen * The Hunter's Huskies Locations * The Arctic Objects * Hatchet * Wood Horse * Bear Trap * Yuri's house (tent) Music * Dugoy Kolokol'Chik Poyot Videos Cartoon Network - Swordsday - October 13th (Promo) Baby Ice Bear's Origin Story - We Bare Bears Trivia * This is the first episode to reveal some of Baby Ice Bear's individual past. For starters, it is revealed that he is actually from Russian Siberia, not native to America. It is likely this episode took place in Chukotka which Baby Ice Bear likely sailed from to Alaska on ice. * This episode explains Ice Bear's fondness of hospitality, axes, and country languages. ** It also reveals how he developed his abilities by spending time with Yuri. ***Yuri taught him basic survivalism, which includes how to cook, knit, and use an axe. He also learned the Russian language. ***Also, it's revealed that from spending time with Yuri, Ice Bear developed his characteristic traits, speech pattern, and mannerisms. **Ice Bear is being hunted by Siberian Huskies, which explains his dislike for dogs. * This is the first full-length episode where Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda don't appear. * This is also the first episode where none of the bears are seen together in this episode. * The title of this episode is in the same style as "Chloe and Ice Bear". * Even though Baby Ice Bear didn't speak in this episode, if one can hear closely, when Baby Ice Bear comes out of the snow, and spits some snow out of his mouth, sticking his tongue out at the bird and gasping looking all surprised at the tent, you can almost hear his child voice even though he wasn’t talking. **His child voice can also be heard when he's sniffing multiple times during the episode and sighing while hiding under Yuri's bed, and whistling while sweeping, near the end, you can hear him panting and breathing when he runs out of Yuri's tent and crying at the very end of the episode while holding Yuri's Axe. ***His child voice was done by Duncan Joiner, the voice of Baby Panda. * Judging from Yuri's initial reaction to the wooden horse (and to finding out Ice Bear went into the forbidden chest), it was presumed by some that his family (or maybe just his daughter) suffered a tragic fate, making Yuri seem cold and angry. ** However, the appearance of Yana and her locket implies she is in fact the little girl in the photo, and Yuri's daughter (as she has a photo of Yuri in the locket) ** When Yuri kept referring to himself, he made Baby Ice Bear want to refer to himself as he grew up and got older. ** Baby Ice Bear's mother's not seen in this episode but it's unlikely however that she could've been killed by the hunters making him an orphan and to hide in the snow by keeping himself safe. * When Ice Bear is sweeping after Yuri almost catches him after he comes back, if you listen closely he is whistling the theme song. * This is the first episode seeing Baby Ice Bear's name in the end credits. * This episode is part 1 of Baby Ice Bear's individual past because Band of Outsiders is part 2 and a continuation meaning Baby Ice Bear's origin story is not over yet. * Normally, most episodes involve comedy. But in this episode, there is no comedy, especially since Grizz and Panda don't make an appearance in this episode. This also supports the face that Ice Bear is the serious one in the trio. * The setting in the entire episode matches Ice Bear perfectly, since he is a polar bear, a bear who lives in snowy areas. Cultural References * When Ice Bear lifts his arms while riding the snowmobile, it's a reference to the king of the world scene from the movie Titanic. * The song playing during the montage of Ice Bear doing tasks for Yuri is a Russian song known as "ПОД ДУГОЙ КОЛОКОЛЬЧИК ПОЁТ".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts25mSQTOGg It's worth noting that the version used is in such an accent that it's difficult for even native speakers to understand. * A book Yuri reads during the montage is titled "Война́ и мир", or "'''War and Peace" by Lev Tolstoy. * The music at the beginning and end of the episode is based on Carter Burwell's score for the film Fargo. Errors * When Yuri stops Baby Ice Bear from opening the chest, Yuri's bandage is gone and then reappears still wearing it when Baby Ice Bear saves him from falling down by sitting in the chair. * When Yuri initially saves Baby Ice Bear, his foot is still caught in the trap, but in the next shot, his foot is free. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Baby Ice Bear Episodes Category:Y